batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Catwoman
'Catwoman '''is a main character in ''B''atman: Shadow War, Batman: Red War and Batman: New War. She is a professional thief and maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with Batman that goes from flirtious and romantic to being enemies. Biography Personality Catwoman is a woman who is defined by pride and temptation, being a high-profile burglar and is skilled in espionage, being able to keep herself from being known. She also has a high interest for jewelry, particularly that of high value and rarity. She is often displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She also seems to be aware of her appearance and makes use of it. Unlike most criminals in Gotham City, Catwoman isn't considered to be a psychopath or criminally insane. She holds little regard in wanting to kill, let alone wanting to care for another life, but this doesn't mean she is without morals. Under some situations, Catwoman can yet, sometimes reluctantly, do good and heroic actions. She also cares for her friends. She also demonstrated to be stubborn and is very daring to take risks, showing signs of fearlessness. Catwoman also stands between the boundaries of an occasional hero and villain: she only plays the hero's role whenever necessary and doesn't show much of a villainous ego. She is offended by the idea of anyone thinking she does anything out of principles. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: 'Due to extremely intense training regimen, Catwoman is in top physical condition with peak physical condition. **'Peak Human Strength: 'Her training grant Catwoman the capability to give extremely powerful strikes, especially kicks, that were enough to incapacitate physically strong thugs and to break armor with refined brute force. **'Peak Human Speed: 'Catwoman is extraodinarily agile, able to outmanuever almost all her enemies and her tremendous agility and reflexes allow her to jump exceptionally far and high, making her immensely evasive and giving her an overwhelming advantage in combat. Her reflexes are lightning fast, able to shift rapidly between offense and defense, attack and evade from any multiple directions. **'Peak Human Agility: 'Catwoman is immensely nimble and flexible due to her immense gymnastic training. Her cat-like agility is vastly superior to even Olympic class athletes and gymnasts. She can use it to crawl, climb and leap at extremely high speeds, being able to scale buildings and walls in seconds, and crawl on grated ceilings without effort. **'Peak Human Endurance: 'Catwoman is extremely tenacious and her endurance is at the highest peak of human physical potential. Her resilience made her capable of surviving explosions and other seemingly fatal injuries, being able to get back up on her feet to fight. *'Master Acrobatic: 'Due to her immense amount of rigorous training in gymnastics, Catwoman is a master contortionist with tremendous acrobatic skills, her immense limberness combine with her dexterity and balance which is trained to sheer perfection allow her to perform a wide variety of gymnastic and acrobatics manuevers, even difficult acrobatic techniques that only the most skilled and well trained expert athletes can perform, showing immense capabilities in freerunning and is extremely efficient and acrobatic, able to leap, climb and scale complex terrain and architecture of many buildings and vehicles, even utilizing the environment to her advantage. In combat, she can twist, bend and contort to a extremely high degree, able to evade her enemies from multiple directions and counterattack just as quickly. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Due to her immense martial arts training, Catwoman is an exceptional master in hand-to-hand combat with her fighting skills being of the highest caliber, being able to take out multiple physically strong enemies and armed men in quick succession. *'Master Hacker: 'Catwoman has exceptional knowledge in computer science, she is able to hack and breach past even the most complex and sophisticated security functions in a computer system. In her numerous successful burglaries of plundering expensive treasures and valuables, she has the technological expertise to easily disable different types of advanced and complex electronic security devices very quickly without being noticed. *'Master of Stealth: 'Catwoman is a master infiltrator, able to sneak into the most heavily guarded facilities and high security buildings with great ease, she is the mastermind behind many successful high-profile burglaries without being noticed. Equipment *'Catsuit: 'A signature suit which she used in her jobs and it is a black, latex, full body suit, a hood with cat ears mounted on the top and a pair of red goggles which contained heat sensing lenses. It was a zip up suit and it was completed with a pair of gloves and boots, with the clawed gloves having retractable claws on each finger. *'Motorcycle: 'Catwoman used a motorcycle as her favorite mode of transport. *'Whip: 'Catwoman's signature weapon is a whip which she can use in combat and trip up her enemies. She can also use it to grapple onto vantage points and buildings where she could swing from. *'Caltrops: 'Sharp, metal jacks that could be dropped and used as a trap. *'Bola: 'Three spherical, metallic pellets tied together with ropes that can be thrown at enemies to tie them up. *'Catclaw: '''A gadget capable of latching onto objects and pulling Catwoman up to surface, often to ascend walls or slow down her falls. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Like the view? It's the only thing you'll be catching tonight." *"Live fast. Love hard. Die young. Leave a good-smelling corpse." *"Little birds should stay away from big bad kitties." *"Rabbiting? I've never rabbited in my life! I've pussy footed, I've cat-scratched, I've even kittycornered. But I don't rabbit!" *"They may suspect you, but they'll never see me. They may chase me, but they'll never catch me. Never, never, catch me." *"I'm a thief and stealing is what I do. Not so much for the prize or the possession or even the profit...but for the art of doing it...because I can and because I'm good." *"Oh my god, I get it. It's because you're insane aren't you?" *"A long time ago, before I put on this mask, I was afraid of everything." *"You are part of the night, just like me. We're not afraid of the dark...we come alive in it...we're thrilled by it." *"The East End. My soul is tied to this place now. Because it's cost me so much in blood and tears. But this is where the Catwoman was born. And if it has to be, this is where she'll die." *"It's such a waste when pretty things get broken." *"Show a man what he expects to see, and he won't look beneath the surface." *"My world is all just shades of grey, Batman. That's why you'll never understand me." *"That's part of the ruler. Never quit. Never let them see you're afraid. Above all...never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry. Never." *"Life would be so easier if I didn't have this conscience!" *"We both know you've been looking for a reason to say that for a long time. You never wanted me. You've never liked me. But you could never justify it. Not to Harley." *"We are not in control. Every now and then life likes to reiterate that little point. Some people find such reminders disconcerting. They spend their lives in breathless pursuit of meaningless goals, hoping to forget everything they know about their own morality. Some people anchor themselves to something larger. Religion, Art, Justice. Anything they deem significant in a life that's not. We are not in control. If we were, surely, we'd know better than to care about anything." *"I am the cat who walks by herself." *"I am Catwoman. Hear me roar." *"Purr-fect." *"You see sometimes I'm good. Ooh I'm very good. Sometimes I'm bad, but only as bad as I want to be." *"I take what I need from those who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of those with less." *"Where's the fun in that?" *"Come with me. Save yourself. You don't owe these people anymore. You've given them everything." *"Don't you know not to corner a wild animal? It's dangerous." *"I know who I am. No noble intentions...just the thrill of breaking what they say can't be broken. Knowing there's no safe I can't crack. No fortress I can't infiltrate. Proving I can." *"Don't tell me you're my very own probation officer. How often would you like me to check in?" *"Bats are just mice with wings, little girl." *"Breaking and entering is against the law." *"After what I just did for you, you don't trust me?" *"I'm adaptable." *"You stick with the brooding, I'll handle the wisecracks." *"This place is dangerous...I like it!" *"Sorry to disappoint you, boys. It's just little ol' me." *"Be my guest." *"Speak to me like that again, Penguin, and I'll show you just what it feels like for a poor little bird to be torn apart by a cat." *"I think I chipped a nail back there." *"I've got nine lives. I'm only a traitor in most of them." *"You sick or something?" *"We still on for night?" *"Bastard." *"So do I." *"Still as handsome as ever." *"Purrfect, playtime for kitty!" *"Meow!" *"Love your shoes!" *"Bitch." *"Here's to us!" *"Get scratched!" *"This kitty has claws!" *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" *"I'll claw your eyes out!" *"Come to mama!" *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" *"I'm on my side." *"I always land on my feet!" *"Bad boy!" *"I call first dibs." *"You have no idea what you're doing." *"I didn't ask for a special treatment." *"Yet you've never broke me." *"Someone has a secret admirer." *"Copycat." *"Afraid of a black cat, Scarecrow?" *"Annoying little snot." *"Good. Straight to business." *"Got my dancing shoes on." *"Gotham's least favorite comedian." *"Good thing I'm complicated." *"Heroes don't let people suffer." *"I'm a girl with fast hands." *"The claws aren't just for show." *"Thief to thief, you're done." *"Well if that's how you wanna play this." *"You're gonna get hurt." *"A girl has to eat." *"A little torture isn't gonna break me." *"Aren't you the least bit curious?" *"Everyone deserves a second chance." *"Finding me isn't catching me." *"I cut mine with compassion." *"I'll be the exception that proves the rule." *"It is your one good feature." *"Should I be creeped out or flattered?" *"That depends on your point of view." *"You won't when I carve your eyes out." *"Your interest sounds more than professional." *"That was basically unlucky." *"Next time I'll steal your heart." *"Life bites, and so do I." *"Careful you might get robbed." *"I feel so much better now." *"Never touch me again!" *"Lost it? You've never had it." *"Don't kick the cat...ever!" *"Can't laugh if I cut your throat." *"You're the worst, Jason." *"Get over the Green." *"Aw, did I give you a boo-boo?" *"Cat got your tongue?" *"I'm just toying with you." *"Go lick your wounds." *"Hope you don't mind a few scars." *"I can't be tamed." *"I'll claw my way out." *"Never back me in a corner." *"I've got no regrets." *"Thief, yes. Common, no." *"Never underestimate a classic." *"You owe me, Bats." *"I'm impervious to warning signs." Category:Criminals Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Redeemed Category:Antagonists